pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Hermes12
Poned aqui lo que querais decir ^^ bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:15 29 sep 2010 (UTC) pregunta E visto las inscripsiones pars tu saga, y me apunte, no he puesto personaje por que no entiendo algo, mira. Nombre: el nombe de tu personaje Pokemon: el pokemon que seras,todos menos legend y Gear(es el narrador) Edad: maximo 100 xD Personalidad: que personalidad tiene Ataques: los ataques que tengais, minimo 4 Comentario: solo si teneis algo que decir En el apartado de atques, A que se refiere, que nuestro pesonajes tendra ataques, o es tipo Mundo misteriosoLo siento Pika..Aqui hablarMi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop 13:40 1 oct 2010 (UTC) participa Me gustaria que participaras en el concurso de SDMEK, leete antes las nomas, loslinks estan en el apartado de eventos y el otro en mi firma, participa por favorMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande. 21:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) cahaman quiero el charmader de fuego azul, por faMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande. 15:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) friends vamos ha hacer amigos ponme un riolu y un lucario, cual te pongo yo, quieres una quimeraALE XD 18:50 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ya Ya esta mira ALE XD 19:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) No pude editarlo mucho ya que son muy dificiles de combinar. ya se Freddy puede ser este no es legendario pero da ``miedo´´, parece que esta bienALE XD 20:14 8 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta el regalo que te dije por el chat, Ale XD 16:09 11 oct 2010 (UTC) MM la renovacion del MM de vito (Sabes que fui el creador dela guia de caras MM)Ale XD 17:26 11 oct 2010 (UTC) AdvancedShipping BasuraVolcánica 18:24 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu Pueblo! Aqui esta tu pueblo, el escenario mee quedo raro espero que te guste! Quieres ser mi amigo?? PkGuiador 11:11 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Invisble Hola Hermes12, soy tu amigo invisible, que querrias que te iciese, un sprite, un atwork... alguna cosa (los atworks me quedan raros)... TU DEJALO EN MI DISCU! Guau, invisible, no me veo 11:17 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigos Ponme a Munchlax y a Pokabu!! Quales te pongo a ti? PkGuiador 12:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Vito Aqui esta Vito en fiesta! El cuello no me gusta pero espero que te guste Guau, invisible, no me veo 12:54 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola, gracias por el comentario, soy principiante y me gustaria que me ayudases a darme ideas para mas pokémon, podriamos ser amigos??? Lance27 14:38 17 oct 2010 (UTC) puedes ponerme a (si quieres subo la imagen de garchomp que mas te guste) y que pokémon te pongo yo??? (he visto tus amigos y de momento te pondre ), si prefieres otro avisame: Lance27 14:58 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Por cierto: Como se consiguen las mascotas??? Lance27 15:07 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Como puedo adoptar un pikachu??? Es que la pagina va poco informada y estoy algo confuso Lance27 15:53 17 oct 2010 (UTC) escuse me Esque e visto AC 2 y sale el eevee de eva de color normal y puse que fuera ahiny, puedes cambiarlo por fa ^.^Ale XD 17:38 18 oct 2010 (UTC) bale si eso es lo que tenia pensado, pero que no sean masculinos, solo femeninos y neutro, su pokemon perfecto seria Gochiruzeru, pero no me gusta nada XDAle XD 18:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Puedes ponerlo si quieres Lideres de Cartoon Hola¡ Aqui te dejo algunos VS de los Personajes de mi Región Cartoon, se que los Sprites eran más urgentes pero se me havcen muy dificiles de hacer, aqui tardaré en hacerlos: Stella Lider de Gimnasio número 2 Especialista en Pokémon Tipo Agua Clara Lider de Gimnasio número 3 Especialista en Pokémon Tipo Volador Viena Lider de Gimnasio número 7 Especialista en Pokémon Tipo Veneno Robert Lider del Equipo Nick (Equipo Villano) Zoey Ejecutiva del Equipo Nick Dora Ejecutiva del Equipo Nick Diego Ejecutivo del Equipo Nick Soldado Hombre del Equipo Nick Soldado Mujer del Equipo Nick Pronto los demás, --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 18:51 18 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajajaja Me he dado cuenta que en AC el padre de Eva, Azul, le recibieron XDAle XD 18:02 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Para Esto es para ti el logo de PokeFreddy!! me encanta! Guau, invisible, no me veo 16:01 20 oct 2010 (UTC) ya como te dige por el xat, es una mierda, mas dificil imposibleAle XD 14:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta ponle http:// img521.imageshack.us/img521/9440/avatarhermes.png que entonces sale la imagen aqui y no servira de naAle XD 17:07 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Es http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Capitulo_1%3A_Un_nuevo_comienzo_%28GR%29 Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo (GR) Te hare un resumen: Blue es un pobre chico al que su madre le da ensalada para desayunar Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo (GR) Ola Esta aqui http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Capitulo_1:_Un_nuevo_comienzo_(GR) te hare un pequeño resumen: Blue es un chico al que su madre le da ensalada para desayunar Lideres de Cartoon Aqui están el resto de los Lideres de Cartoon: Draco Lider de Gimnasio número uno especialista en Pokémon Tipo Dragón Pedro Lider de Gimnasio número cuatro especialista en Pokémon Tipo Roca Sinistra Lider de Gimnasio número cinco especialista en Pokémon Tipo Siniestro Fina Lider de Gimnasio número seis especialista en Pokémon Tipo Fantasma Zeke Lider de Gimnasio número ocho especialista en Pokémon Tipo Psiquico Pronto la historia de cada ciudad/pueblo, los sprites y los Alto Mando, Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:39 23 oct 2010 (UTC) penumbra Aqui esta la modista que te dige por el comentario le puse nombre ^^Ale XD 11:21 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Sargento Heruru, te ordeno que cogas la idea del episodio 6 de AC, Se enteran que hay un concurso, dentro de tres dias, entrenan para ese concurso, Eva despues de mucho exfuerzo consigio una combinacion perfecta igual que Zac, ya llego el dia del concuros, Paula se sienta en las gradas muy emocionada, primero sale Zac y presenta su combinacion, los jueces le dan muchos puntos y Paula se pone muy feliz, despues sale Eva presenta su combinacion y los juezes le dan muchos puntos, Paula tambien se pone feliz pero no tanto como antes, llegan a la finales y Eva y Zac tienen que luchar juntos, Paula no sabe a quien animar, y ganara....(Eso inventatelo tu)Ale XD 13:41 24 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Que te parece???¿¿¿ huy sin querer te borre la cuenta... Es broma, por cierto te he echo a Herm mas estetico, no tendras de verdad 18 añosAle XD 19:01 25 oct 2010 (UTC) -.- estas en el xat, te estoy hablando por ahi -.-Ale XD 13:31 26 oct 2010 (UTC) .... ponte en el xat, por favorAle XD 14:15 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Toma: Gracias por participar: Puedes volver ha hacerlo cuando haya passado una semana  cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0" data-rte-empty-lines-before="1">  " data-rte-spaces-before="1"> Este usuario ha estado en Fear Pokémon. ﻿﻿ Lance27 15:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Ciudad Draccil Aqui te tengo la historia y todo lo relacionado con Ciudad Draccil: Hace mucho tiempo Existia una Ciudad llamada Ciudad One y todos sus habitantes vivian en paz, pero una vez un Pokémon llamado Dargon comenzo a destruir e invadir la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pero de pronto otro Pokémon llamado Penelopail batallo contra Dargon y lo derroto con un ataque llamado "Joya Draccil" así salvando a Ciudad One, que desde allí se empezó a llamar Ciudad Draccil gracias a Penelopail y su ataque. Su Lider de Gimnasio es Draco Es un Caballero Millonario de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, es muy fuerte en las Batallas Pokémon y tambien un poco misterioso, timido y serio. En sus tiempos libres se la pasa escribiendo historias sobre el Mundo de los Pokémon, tambien es un Historiador. Espero que todo esto te haya servido, pronto le entregaré los sprites de los demás Lideres de Gimnasio, y VS y Sprites de los Alto Mando, --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 21:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: ES DRACCIL NO DRACCTIL Aqui tu regala final, yo soy tu amigo invisible, lo he coogido de tu pagina de favoritos! Soy... PokéGuiador! PkGuiador 22:29 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola hermes, tu personaje saldra en una nueva saga, golden memories Me gustaria su permiso para usarlo El futuro campeon 18:47 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Logo: poke w ola te invito a el Concurso PokeW. Porfavor inscribete y avisa a otros usuarios.Ardoor y rabia!!! 19:34 12 nov 2010 (UTC) sprites Buenmo aqui te dejo los sprites de los cadetes/reclutas del equipo Nick y una ejecutiva, zoey. Espero que puedas hacer el capitulo pronto, saludos --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 16:30 16 nov 2010 (UTC) herm..... hice tu sprite, bueno no se si se vea bien tu dime, use el tono de verde adecuado en los pantalones ? bueno eso es todo Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 16:54 20 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: quieres ser mi Friend PD2: se me olvido poner el sprite xD delibird o chatot me encanta el loro ese chatotttttt ews tan lindo !!!!!!! Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 19:31 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Primer Sensillo de T.O.T se llama N.E.R.D.S Letra: 1ª estrofa Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños rechasados Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños no aceptados...... Coro Ellos todos sistema invetaran Ellos cualquier problema resolveran Ellos mal se vestiran Y Ellos populares no seran x2 2ª estrofa Los nerds, usan camisas Y tambien lentes muy grandes y sus dientes son enormes Porque son... nerds Coro 3ª estrofa No sobresaliran novia no tendran rechazados seran y su vida fin tendra Coro Final pero al final ellos tienen un lugar en cada escuela que hay uno siempre habra... esa ultima frase su repite cada mas mas despacio hasta que no se escuche Fin 'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 00:18 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Me das un Cyndaquil de llama azul?? Hola Hermes12 me podrias dar un Cyndaquil de llama azul plis??? Gracias. Pokequique Mis mascotas 13:04 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hize el sprite de Flora, esque me parecio algo mayor, y la hize mas jovenDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 14:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) habbo? Te conectas a habboDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 10:40 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ? podemos hacer una región juntos, yo podria hacer el mapa, se me da bienDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 11:34 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Pienso (Aunque sea raro) Tu puedes crear el nombre, me basare en alemania ¿Que te Parece?Descubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 11:39 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale ahora estoy creando una Ball, servira especialmente para pokemons de Planta :DDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 11:47 22 jun 2011 (UTC) oki Va a ser Deutdoi esta es la Ball, Mira voy subiendo mi progreso en la región, cada vez que haga algun cambio significativo lo subo en nueva version Descubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 12:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Habbo lo pillas o te lo tengo que re-repetir?(anuncio) Ponte en habboDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 15:14 22 jun 2011 (UTC) no gracias tengo un flygon al cien (Algo ovio ya que me llamo flygonmaster en el vortex) Pero por las molestias me puedes cambiar a algun pokemon tuyo y lo subo al 100 en uno o dos dias No te resistas...Es adorable!! 16:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) nooooooooooooooo insisto, no me cuesta nada (Pero fiate de mi, no son hackeados) si quieres te consigo a grovyle al 100 No te resistas...Es adorable!! 17:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) lo se te tengo in friends!!!! espero que no te fastidie PD: Te puedo poner en la lista de amigos de la wiki?? Si aceptas no envies mensaje si es que no envia mensaje diciendo BACOOOON ok?? No te resistas...Es adorable!! 17:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya ya tengo a tu grovyle al 100, pon un pokemon inutil de intercambio y te lo doy No te resistas...Es adorable!! 10:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Le he enseñado Earth Power para los pokes de fuego PPD: Me gusta la tarta Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 me encantaria ser tu amigo me haria mucha ilusion.Gracias. Arceus1104 10:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) lo que tienes que hacer es mirar en la pagina de los trades es darle a pokemon u for trades pinchar en las offers de iglybuff y aceptar la de grovyle No te resistas...Es adorable!! 10:32 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Serie nueva Hola Hermes12 soy Arceus1104 y queria decirte que he creado una serie y te lo digo por si quieres ser un personaje.Me harias un gran favor.Gracias adiós. Arceus1104 11:39 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Que gracioso XD GRacias!Descubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo ediciones 15:42 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Podrias Comentar en Halloween en 2D es que hasta que no halla 5 comentarios no puedo seguir Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:52 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ¿quieres ser mi amigo ??? te pongo a trecco lugiahydreigon 18:49 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Te dejo otra vez el mensaje de Deutdoi, por si algun cambio no te gusta Descubre como la justicia comieza. 23:12 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Nueva actualizacion de Deutdoi Espera que suba la nueva actualizacion ^^Descubre como la justicia comieza. 14:43 30 jun 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?Emboar oscuro 1999 17:46 5 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?Emboar oscuro 1999 17:46 5 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi amigo?¿?¿?¿? si eso ponme a el mm de sonicla lokura de latios 20:56 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day para mañana,quizas no puedas conectarte,ten ahora un Carreye,que tanto te gusta n.n: A la de una. A la de Frost. Y a la de Red. 16:55 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Bueno, aqui esta tu treecko amorfo : Se llama Carnako, Feliç Aniversari ;) ' 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo 17:13 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Segundo regalo Ten, un OC basado en Treecko ' 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo 08:51 12 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi amigo?¿?¿?¿ si eso pnme a sceptile y blastoise ¿y yo a ti? la lokura de latios 09:33 12 jul 2011 (UTC) No quiero ser pesado pero... Ten, un diploma : ' 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo 10:45 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ^^ Felicidades, por fin cumples años XD Te regalito esta en marcha~3~ Descubre como la justicia comieza. 13:44 12 jul 2011 (UTC) He aqui tu regalo, lo puedes poner como imagen de usuario ^^Solo si quieresDescubre como la justicia comieza. 14:04 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya esta Ten, se llama saltarin: ' 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo 14:43 12 jul 2011 (UTC) falta oie aparte deja tu mini de ti en lo de poke brother Cold Phoenix 18:54 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Foro Tu idea es buena, hazla si quieres y me pases un link cuando lo acabes :D por cierto en esta wiki hay un Foro donde puedes pooner tu opinion sobre algunas cosas Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:27 21 jul 2011 (UTC) NOOOOO LA GUERRA SE RESOLVIO, YA ESTAMOS EN PAZ, NO TE VALLAS SIN TI SOLO QUEDAN NICO Y SHASTA Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:07 2 ago 2011 (UTC) La guerra Hermes,no te vayas,la guerra a terminado y ya no pasa nada,hazme caso por que aqui estan crazyP y CURRO que son los que se que ahora han vuelto. PD.Soy danielitox3333 FIJARADANIELITOX33332 11:21 4 ago 2011 (UTC) La guerra Hermes,no te vayas,la guerra a terminado y ya no pasa nada,hazme caso por que aqui estan crazyP y CURRO que son los que se que ahora han vuelto. PD.Soy danielitox3333 FIJARADANIELITOX33332 11:21 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola=) Encantada, Soy TheSpriteSui Y te pregunto si podriamos ser amigos. Salu2! La aurora mas brillante El dragon que ilumina la noche El poder del agua La voz del bosque Y el eclipse Lunar 4EVER!!! ;) Ten Es uno de mis Fakemon . Es pequeño, pero muy duro(Hielo/Roca)Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:33 15 ago 2011 (UTC) me referia a una como esta KuKuKuKuQ rayos haces aqui Kururu?Our love forevermais aussi nos amisしかし、すべて私たちの愛上記常に 16:56 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Amigos Hermes, ¿can you be my friend?. 'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices Blueja 10:58 16 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:Dimelo si puedes por el chat, la discusion no me va bien. Gift Ten, un regalo: 'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices Blueja 14:23 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:CSI Vale, gracias por avisar y oye es solo uno o pueden ser más Doma dragones 16:47 24 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Kieres ser mi amigo en caso de afirmación dime k poke te pongo a mi un Oshawott y/o un Scraggy Doma dragones 16:47 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Hombre Yo me refería a pokémon Doma dragones 17:04 24 ago 2011 (UTC) OK Ya lo pillé gracias y te regalo este Huevo de Treeko cambio dde un Kling Doma dragones 15:14 26 ago 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes tu mascota yo te dire como cuidarlo.Dale de comer musica,solo tienes que tocar algun instrumento,la calidad de musica es sabor para el,es decir,si tocas mal,no le gusta,si tocas bien,le encanta.Dejale escuchar musica todo el dia.Y por supuesto!Nunca dejes deponerle musica!pokeinventos 14:44 31 ago 2011 (UTC) No importa Te perdono, a veces me altero muy fácilmente. -- 17:30 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Por favor visita esta pagina que seguro que te gusta Los Thunderbolts Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:05 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Puedes Comentar en La Reina Vespiquen porfa ah y en los tres ultimos epis apareces tu (Natu) y en la 4ªtemp. o 5ª evolucionaras (si rellenas el cuestionario del blog Galletas!!! 2: La Secuela) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) saga Hey me puedo unir a tu saga? Si es asi que sea con Teddiursa que sea amable pero algo cobarde y distraido, tu decide que papel tenga. Saludos! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:03 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Ponme A Hitmontop en el conflicto Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:04 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Preguntas Esta entrevista es porque te pondre como usuario destacado Segun tu, cual es tu serie favorita? Cual es tu serie favorita de las que has hecho? Tienes algun proyecto para serie, fakemon o blog? Cual es tu pelicula favorita? Cuando entraste en la wiki cuantos articulos tenia? No se me ocurrian mas preguntas El Maestro del Suspense 16:26 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Oki Acepto tu pericion de amistad. ^.^ ¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD 13:58 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ah tranquilo Fue una confusion veras nico me dijo que habia descubierto que era yo el que puso la opcion de poner comentarios en las paginas pero no entendi bien su mensaje, crei que me decia que yo era el editor sin registrar que comentaba en los blogs y yo le dije que no era yo el "usuario de la wikia" sino tu, porque tu dijiste que eras el usuario anonimo pero nico me dijo que se referia a quien puso la opcion de comentarios en los articulos y le dije que no fui yo pues ni siquiera se hacer a alguien adm. Te has liado? Bueno todo esta solucionada no te preocupes (fijo que se ha liado) El Maestro del Suspense 18:52 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Exacto Tu eres el "Usuario de la Wiki" que dice: "Soy Hermes 12" y yo crei que Nico que habia confundido contigo pero resulta que hablaba de otra cosa El Maestro del Suspense 19:07 13 sep 2011 (UTC) He aqui... Hermeslandia Pueblo Empza: Lo he hecho lo mejor que pude. PD: Los polis son de la 5ª gen. Hooola pues si, estoy volviendo a editar :) estoy arreglando todas las paginas de los fakemon de la Ispenia Dex =) por cierto, kieresser mi amigo?? a y una cosa, tu aora formas parte del continente aluza?? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 11:55 18 sep 2011 (UTC) hola otra vez :p emm.. Ispenia podria formar parte también de Continente Aluza?? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 14:42 18 sep 2011 (UTC) hoola Ok jeje :P --Firma de Qaaarlosx 14:54 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ten Gray was here • Fuck YeahIf you like Flygon Kill them all 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:33 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Querrás decir El tipo salvaje, no xD? Pues claro que puedes usarlo. Y claro que si, seamos amigos. Alux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD 17:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Hermes! Qué alegría volver a hablar contigo, oye. No sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas reconocido c:Sandu is in the house tonight(provisional) 19:38 5 nov 2011 (UTC)TimeSong D: Me alegro mucho de verte(leerte) pero... ¿Quíen dijo que iba a volver? Lalalala~ el mensaje Le e dejado un mensaje a un administrador que no es UD sobre esto, haver que hara contig mala persona Marc Gonzalez 15:45 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Desde luego Claro que puedes utilizarlo :D Alux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD 16:45 16 abr 2012 (UTC) podrias hacerme un favor.....? veras, ya que espe se va de la wiki, pues podrias ayudarme con Pokemon locura crónica, la compartia con espe pero como se va, eso si no vamos a sustituir su personaje pero podrias ayudarme? ademas tu tambien saldriasPsychic-boss70 16:05 25 abr 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Mis felicitaciones, Hermes12! Ha sido seleccionado para participar en el concurso "El Torneo Pokéfanon". Esta invitación le será útil para garantizar un puesto en dicho concurso. En caso de que no quiera participar, comuníquelo con el creador del concurso: Alux para que otro usuario pueda participar. ¿Te lo vas a perder n.n? Alux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD 19:29 8 may 2012 (UTC) Tan taaan Señor Heruardo Martinez de Irujo, le entregamos el prodigioso premio PF Master por ser el ganador de el concurso, espero que le guste, el trofeo biene equipado con transparencia para ponerlo en su pagina.... TRADUCCION: ENHORABUENA HERU :D Music is Life • Life is a Party 19:50 17 may 2012 (UTC) desbaneame sosio,pls Treecko de pleuche! (la)(?) Te dejo las caras emocionales de Yume(las hice yo (la)): Silver Moon! Crystal Power... Therapy... Kiss! 20:31 19 may 2012 (UTC) olap inscribete porfa te gustará http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Hermano_1_%28Pokefan%C3%B3n_Versi%C3%B3n%29_-_Inscripciones --SOLo 12:42 22 may 2012 (UTC) pasas n.n Pero describe mas los sentimientos y PERFECTO :D Music is Life • Life is a Party 15:40 28 may 2012 (UTC) hola hermes hola hermes ten te regalo esta quimera me he agarrado los pokemon de tus favoritos no preguntes porque te lo regalo tan solo yo pregunto: ¿quieres ser mi amigo? bueno aqui la quimera si quieres ser mi amigo ponme un panpour como pokemon la creadora de fatalitys 15:13 6 jun 2012 (UTC) y lee mi serie¡¡¡ poke kombat15:41 2 jun 2012 (UTC) re:emhn= el jynx ya esta fuera de tiempo, pero bueno.. ahora si no quieres irte vota para echar a Ranky :P --SOLo 11:52 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Un regalo Y con este regalo te pido que seamos amigos :), bueno aqui lo tienes: La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 16:33 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Reglas Me parece exelente, ojala todos las cumplan. Seria una buena idea que todos los que quieran ser moderadores firmen que las han leido o algo asi. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:08 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Notas Pues las reglas estan bien redactadas y se entienden, pero tengo dos cosas por decir: Lo del tiempo me parece muy "suave", y a la gente seguro le dara pereza medir el tiempo. Para mi hablar de dias estaria mejor. Que nombre le ponemos a la pagina? En que espacio la ponemos (Normal-La Wikia de Pokefanon-Foro-Usuario-Plantilla...)? Y como hacemos que todos la vean? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:50 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Herualdo SE MI BUCKING NARRADOR SUSTITUTO :U Music is Life • Life is a Party 00:14 16 jun 2012 (UTC) D8 Porfavor no te vayas de la wiki, y vuelve al chat D8 --SOLo 16:31 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Desde luego n.n Pero yo te pido otro favor, el hueco que quede de Hermet lo quisiera usar para hacer mi región Ayamo. Espero que no te importe :P Alux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD 19:33 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Colaboramos????????? Hola, Hermes, soy.....¡Pepsimaaaaaan! ¿Quieres colaborar conmigo para hacer alguna saga de risa?SUELDO: Papel de váter con ranas dibujadas. Responde, o invocaré mi pepsi-Power y................. ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikaze!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 12:45 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena ¡Enhorabuena! Has sido un@ de l@s seleccionad@s para participar en la segunda edición de Gran Hermano 2. Espero que aceptes porque es una gran oportunidad. Si no aceptas comunicamelo para pasarle la solicitud a otro usuario. Nuevas Características de Gran Hermano Más tiempo en las pruebas. Nuevas y novedosas características Nueva forma de nominaciones y de expulsión Habrá un capitan/capitana en cada gala para decidir las decisiones más importantes Requisitos para poder participar Mándame a mi discu. tu cara MM igual si es de pokémon o de humano --SOLo 18:29 21 jun 2012 (UTC) tu premio tu premio SOL al mejor usuario no nuevo junto ami 8D ~ SOLo Saga Puedo aparecer en tu saga? LadyEntei 20:14 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Aclaración Me gustaría aparecer en Las Super Aventuras de Chiko LadyEntei 13:11 25 jun 2012 (UTC) feliz Cumple BFF nwn te regalo ya que sino se me adelantan la gente D8, es la version futurista de tu avatar (?). Me molaria que te lo pusieses nwn. ¡¡Felices ¿? años!! xD SOLo ~ Cambio Vengo a decirte que ha habido un cambio en cuanto a mods. hemos cambiado a Gran Deox por Vileplume y a SOLO por Frost red para que la gente este contenta El Maestro del Suspense 21:10 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Invitacion Te invito a que (si quieres) participes en el Torneo de Poke-Creepypasta,un torneo donde tendran que ser originales con las creepy laaaaa. bueno si aceptas pon un comentario de que quieres participar en esta pagina.Gracias si participas. http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Torneo_Poke-Creepypasta Renzo5X 23:52 8 jul 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 23:52 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias¡ Muchas Gracias por Desearme un Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡ Saludos :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:22 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Aparición en la saga PR Hola, Has solicitado aparecer en la saga Pokémon Revolution y queremos informarte de que tu petición ha sido aceptada. Aparecerás como Hercio con estos datos Tus apariciones se darán en varios episodios de la primera y segunda temporada. Si cuando estas acaben quieres aparecer también en la tercara, solicitalo aquí. =3 Sumimansen!! Gomenasai!! Sumimansen!! Gomenasai!! (?) Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? =3, agregame a Liepard c: тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 14:05 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Explicación lógica Heru,tengo razones por las que me debes desbanear del chat: Rapo siempre me esta insultando de formas muy bruscas y no muy bruscas,pero yo nunca se lo digo a nadie,y de vez en cuando yo le insulto,pero en broma,y nunca le digo palabrotas. Hoy,como ayer rapo y yo nos enfadamos bastante,entre al chat y estaban rapo,richard y otros.Al parecer Rapo le habia dicho cosas malas de mi Richard,por que nada mas entrar me empezaron Rapo y Richard a insultarme,con cosas muy fuertes como gilipollas,cabron de mierda y otras cosas muy fuertes,incluido hijo de puta,entonces,yo estaba manteniendo la calma y diciendoles cosas sin insultar,o almenos no insulté con insultos ofensivos.Pero,como no paraban de insultarme,yo me enfadé y le dije tres palabras que ya sabes. Te sirve eso para que me desbanees o almenos tambien le banees a Rapero y posiblemente a Richard? Orange Victini (discusión) 17:10 26 jul 2012 (UTC) FAKE aqui esta el fake para medisean que pediste en el chat a todos los usuarios se llama groundice su nombre viene de ground (tierra en ingles) y Ice (hielo en ingles) lo demas se lo pones tu Phantomix (discusión) 22:55 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Concurso Hola Verás, en Invitados en PAU, pusiste que tu personaje será el Nuevo Rival Principal de William, por lo tanto será un Coordinador, así que necesito su Traje de Concursos (Sprite Normal y Sprite VS), Espero no molestarte, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 01:55 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Animacion Mira,hice la animacion,espero te guste,si quieres la hago mas rapida Soy TennyDejame un mensaje¡ 17:35 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Heru,Heru,LAGARTO DE 2000 AÑOS VEN AQUI(?) Heru,estaban buscando Mods de respaldo,yo me ofresco .3. Whatever people say what i am That´s what i´m not! 22:43 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Pregutnta del Chat= Oye una Pregunta sobre el chat es cierto que habra Moderadores de Respaldo? si es asi puedo ser uno? No lo Dudes Es Adorable 83 okaido n.n Pero en mi región solo aparecerán pokes de Hermet, Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia despues de superar la Liga Pokémon, antes de superarla sólo se encuentran pokes de Jalea oki? :D -- sσℓσ 10:06 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Heru,Heru,tengo una polla para ti 8D (Polla=Femenino de pollo) (?) Heru me gustaria unirme a PIU. :3 ¡Enhorabuena! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:16 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Perdon Perdon por lo del chat, yo mas que todos me disculpo, yo solo trato de acoplarme, viendo tanta gente superior a mi me siento pequeño, tan pequeño que intnento acoplarme a esa gran multitud, incluyendote, en realidad esta wiki tiene varias autoridades y yo solo soy otro usuario, por eso quiero juntarme y ser amigo de gente poderosa para no sentirme tan insignificante Como se edita la firma :P o espera..... (discusión) 16:13 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Off-Toppic ¿Puedes desbloquearme del chat? Pedí un bloqueo de dos horas a Daru pero creo que me lo ha puesto para siempre... Bueno, eso... Y otra coshita, ¿Podemos hablar luego en el chat sobre el blog? ¡Thanks! Mind (Firma Próx) Heru eres de las mejores personas que he conocido, enserio, por ello y por tu gran trabajo tratando de que los demas cumplan las reglas, voy a hacerte un pequeño tributo en forma de quimera de pokémon (con bases poco notosas xD) y será un pokémon legendario, el pokémon de la justicia, tú dime detalles y eso y lo creo Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 09:42 6 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: detalles como tipo, no hace falta altura, eso creo que lo puedo hacer yo, habilidad... Heru-sama Aqui estan las plantillas: [[Usuario:El Neko|'El Neko']] [[Usuario discusión:El Neko|'¿Preguntas?']] 13:51 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Pues... Bueno, vale. Si te puedes conectar luego de cenar, dímelo, pero si no, no pasa nada. En todo caso, hablaremos mañana o si puedes hoy. ¡Byep! Mind ' Crossover LSAC y PR Tengo una idea para el crossover, podria durar 2 epis; tu haces el primero y yo el segundo que te parece? yo ya no haré mas epis de mi serie hasta el crossover asi que puedes hacer el primer epi cuando quieras (la) PD: digo que tu hagas el primero porque ya habias tenido algunas ideas, que me lo dijiste por MP Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 22:12 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Na hay prisa hazlo cuando te venga bien Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 13:01 7 sep 2012 (UTC) Quiero ser ayudante de PIU Sere de los dibujantes. ^W^ All the pretty visitors came and waved their arms and cast the shadow of a snake pit on the wall ♫♪ 13:52 7 sep 2012 (UTC) OMG Heru te banearon en el chat por mal comportamiento o es porque tu lo pediste? xD SOLo ~ Ah Ok xD Esque como en la razón de tu baneo ponía mal comportamiento pues me sorprendió bastante :P SOLo ~ OMG Heru te amo y paso de Neko. PD : Es para VoR, vamos que es mentira ~.~ SOLo ~ Oka Ahora mishmo Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 17:28 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Heru como veo que ya estás en el chat, quería preguntarte , como va el chat, por cierto, podrías mirar este blog mío Usuario_Blog:Psychic-boss70/Reviviré mi serie nadie le hace caso y quería saber si te interesa Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 15:06 13 sep 2012 (UTC) emm Hubo alguna pelea en el chat?, o sea, está tranquilo?, si es así podrías pedirle a UD o a alguien que me desbanee :P ?Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 12:02 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Ya casi está Ya escribí la segunda parte del crossover, me falta publicarla pero una cosa no le pongo el CONTINUARÁ verdad? porque si se lo pongo con que link? Archivo:Absol NB.gif Feel the power... Live my madness Archivo:Ninetales_NB_variocolor.gif 17:34 16 sep 2012 (UTC) División política/Bandera de región No pertenezco Oye Heru Oye, antes, mientras editaba la Pág de Kelshia pensé en hacer una especie de parte en el juego en la que se viaja al pasado, y no sé cómo llamarlo. ¿Lo puedo llamar Expansión o busco otro nombre? Saludirijillos Mind Emfermedares Hola he echo la imagen de las emfermedaes de hermetArchivo:Toxina y.pngArchivo:Sindrome de altaria.pngArchivo:Fiebre de Jhoto.png. De nada.quieres ser mi amigo? te regalo esto Archivo:Candlick.png por cierto de que color hago eel icono de la mirmidosa me gustaria ayuderte a inventarte mas emfermedades. Respndeme por favor. Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 17:01 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Pedir Hola Hermes 12. Querría preguntarte si me dejarías a mí también crear enfermedadse para mi región. La respuesta déjamela en Mi discusión.MaxTai (discusión) 17:10 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Enfermedades Heru, sobre las enfermedades, las mías las pongo a parte ¿verdad? Así no te causo tantas molestias n.n Te lo digo por si acaso, no sé... mis paranoias XD Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 16:22 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Adopción¡¡¡¡¡ Hola hermes,me gustaria adoptar un cidaquil y un charmander de fuego azul. Y segundo querria ponerte de wikiamigo¿Me dejas? Espero respuestaCipirian X (discusión) 10:02 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Heru,al chat ya D8 Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero ewe Leave me messages 8D Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex ewe Archivo:Samurott N2B2.gif 12:00 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Mm Pos serian #Caratulas de pelis de terror #Mis imagenes de mangas #Mis portadas de comics #Imagenes de asesinos de pelis de terror #insectos Mis caras MM modificadas pa parodias #Mis imagenes de gatitos #Fotos de mis amigos #Fotos de argumentos de series #Fotos de lagartos e insectos #Nada mas....... El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 10:12 25 oct 2012 (UTC) insultos Ya estoy harto de vivir en una wiki con insultos, en especial de cold (aunque en relidad me molesta todo aquel que me insulte usandome como adjetivo que descalifica a esta wiki). Archivo:Irreverencia.png PD: toma un "apoyo financiero" (?) Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... 'lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 22:54 18 nov 2012 (UTC)